


You’re The Reason

by taeilloveclub



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Lots Of Tears!, M/M, Oneshot, sorry it’s short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilloveclub/pseuds/taeilloveclub
Summary: “You’re the reason, Jae.”“No,” Jaehyun whimpered, his teary eyes pleading with Doyoung’s icy ones. God, he hated this part.





	You’re The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa I got inspired to write this short angsty fic earlier. I know I should be updating Fresh Kids but I’ve got a bit of writers block in that area 🤥🤥 I aim to update it in the next few days tho!
> 
> For now, Enjoy angsty Dojae.

Choking back hot tears, Doyoung hissed through his teeth. 

“I hate you.” 

The words, like daggers, plunged into Jaehyun’s chest. He hated the way it felt. He absolutely couldn’t stand the way Doyoung was looking at him. And he really couldn’t bare the sour taste in his throat. 

“You don’t mean that, Doie.” 

Jaehyun tried to bargain with him, taking a hesitant step towards the other boy. He couldn’t see the way Doyoung’s brows were tightly furrowed beneath his wispy hair but his cheeks burned hot. 

“I still love you, Doyoung. You love me t-“  
“No.”

Doyoung spoke quietly, but so firmly. His quick denial brought a heavy silence upon the dull room. The shallow breaths of the two boys echoed against the bare walls. 

“You left me, Jaehyun. I hate you for that. You’re the reason I-“ 

“Stop it!” 

Jaehyun croaked, terrified of what Doyoung was going to say next. Defeated, Jaehyun slowly folded, finding himself crouching on the sterile floor, sobs racking his body. He felt Doyoung’s narrow eyes trained on his shaking form but didn’t dare look up. Jaeyhun wanted to be rational, to stand up straight. He wanted to grab Doyoung by the shoulders and tell him that he was being unfair. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. No, he just remained an empty shell on the cold floor. 

“It wasn’t my fault, Doyoung.” 

Jaehyun tried to speak again, sounding more like he was convincing himself than anyone else. He slowly raised his heavy head and found Doyoung standing just a few feet away, pale and unmoving.

“Wasn’t it, Jae?” 

The cruel, unforgiving words buzzed in Jaehyun’s ears. He shook his head violently. So many people had rubbed his back, telling him he couldn’t blame himself. Family members and friends had squeezed his hands, promising him that he didn’t do anything wrong. Jaehyun was sure that they were right but he still felt filthy. He felt so, so guilty. 

Jaehyun began to gently rock on his feet, regaining himself slightly. Eventually, with trembling legs, he rose to his feet, now face to face with Doyoung. 

His eyes were glassy and so unakin to the bright ones that Jaehyun knew. His lips were pressed into a tight line and his skin was almost translucent. 

Jaehyun squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn’t his Doyoung. Doyoung didn’t hate him. Doyoung wouldn’t blame him.

“Doie, I-I’m so sorry but,” he remained strong as he spoke, although his voice wavered.  
“I never wanted this to happen.”

“You left me there, Jaehyun!” He screeched at an agonising volume. 

“You drove away that night! You left me to fend for myself! You let me walk home alone! You’re the reason, Jae.” 

“No,” Jaehyun whimpered, his teary eyes pleading with Doyoung’s icy ones. God, he hated this part. He knew what Doyoung was going to say next. He always said this next. The continuous nightmare looped unendingly, and Jaehyun was shackled within it. 

“You’re the reason I’m dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tell me my writing sucks  
> @/moonstrony


End file.
